Boss Strike
Overview Boss Strike events allow individuals and guilds to battle waves of enemies for rare resources and exclusive units. This type of event was first implemented in the 3.0 Patch. Anyone, regardless of level, can attempt to scale the tiers by engaging in battles and donating resources. These events will last for multiple days. Each Boss Strike event will yield exclusive rewards, including unique Units, Resources and Nanopods. These rewards are offered as prizes as players advance through the tiers by earning Boss Strike points ( ). Players earn Boss Points in one of two ways: # Donate - Donate the resource requested # FIGHT! - Battle and defeat enemy units in wave formations Players can choose to participate in this event solo or in a Guild. Below you will find a simple overview of how the Boss Strike system works and what you need to know to successfully participate in it. The official explanation of Boss Strike can be found here. Basics When a Boss Strike event begins, you will see it appear on the top left part of the screen, directly below the mission icon ( ). The timer indicates how much time is left for the event. Tapping on the Boss Strike icon will take you to the Boss Strike screen. From here, you can read the event's description and check out what each tier has to offer. As an alternative to fighting, you can donate resources to contribute towards a tier. Different resources will be needed for different events. If you are not in a Guild, the "Join a Guild" button will show up. You can try and solo the Boss Strike event, but it will be very difficult to do so. Being in a Guild is advantageous because everyone's efforts will be pooled together and when a tier is completed, everyone in the Guild is credited. So if you are in a Guild of 15 players and you complete tier 1 for Steel, each of the 15 players in your Guild will be credited the reward. You can only earn tier rewards once, with the exception of the Tier 10 rewards. Battle Selecting the FIGHT! option in the Boss Strike Event screen will start a battle that consists of multiple waves. Battles will be tailored to your level so anyone can participate. The more difficult an enemy is, the more Boss Strike points they will yield when defeated. Any units you lose in battle will be sent to your Hospital/Repair Bay. On the right is an example of what a level 60 encounter may look like. For each unit you kill, you will earn Boss Strike points. Even if you lose, any Boss Points you've earned so far will be credited. The only time this isn't true is if you retreat. The Boss Strike points rewarded multiply by a small amount with each subsequent wave players successfully complete. These points are added to the Boss Strike point progression towards the current tier reward. These points also count toward personal Achievements. After the battle, SP is awarded to all units who participated, as usual, even if the player's army is completely wiped out. Although originally not an intended feature, it was added in the middle of Boss Strike 2. No SP is earned if an army retreats. Video Walkthrough Guild Weighting Your Guild's Boss Strike Point Multiplier will depend on the amount of members your Guild has when the event begins. As your Guild size increases, the bonus multiplier will decrease. Below you'll find the exact multiplier for your Guild. Weight multiplier for Boss Strike points based on amount of Guild members are as follows: Events Rewards For an extensive overview of all Boss Strike tier rewards, see: Boss Strike Reward Chart. Trivia * 3x3 enemy formations have not occurred since Boss Strike 2. * Boss Strikes have had a 5 day duration until Boss Strike 12. * Boss Strike tends to start on a Thursday (PST) and end on a Tuesday. * Boss Strike 11 is special as Z2 has allowed players to choose units from previous Boss Strikes as tier rewards in a Facebook pollhttps://www.facebook.com/events/282223588627352/?source=1. * Boss Strike 12 has changed the unit cap from 13 to 10, reduced the amount of enemy waves from 5 to 2-5, added unit limitations, and toggled the required points for each tier accordingly. References Category:Game Information Category:3.0 Patch Category:Boss Strike